


well fuck

by analogical_trash



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Soulmate AU where your Soulmate can hear you when you swear.





	well fuck

“Fuck you ice cream you think your so cool well your not you’re a fucker” Logan hear a voice in his head say he smiled, he long learned that his soulmate like to curse at the most random things. Logan when back to his physics report. He got done with the Procedure part when his door open and his roommate roman came through the door. He looked well he looked exactly how he always looked when someone meets their soulmate in front of him.

“I’M CURSED LOGAN CURSED WITH NO SOULMATE TO SPECK OF,” Roman said overdramatically.

“Hmmm” Logan continued typing.

“HEY PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND MY PAIN”

“Roman we have gone over this you mostly have a soulmate that doesn’t swear like a sailor like you do”

“Excuse me I do not anyways from what I hear your soulmate is even worse than I am”

Logan just when back to his work.

“You know come to think of it I don’t think I’ve heard you swear either you usually just yell falsehood. Does your soulmate even know you are alive?”

“I don’t do it very often that true but I have curse before so yes my soulmate knows I’m alive”

“Good now back to my problem what if my soulmate doesn’t like cursing and thinks bad of me for doing so”

“Roman he is your soulmate the universe knows what it is doing”

“True”

“Fuck you Mr. Rockley road you think you’re so tough you’re nothing” the voice was back and still curing out ice cream it would appeal Logan smiled

“What you smiling about?”

“Nothing” logan try and failed to stop smiling

“It’s your soulmate isn’t it. I still don’t get why you smile every time you hear someone curse but hey what do I know. Since I AM COURSED WITHOUT A SOULMATE”

Logan just rolled his eyes and then went back to his paper there wasn’t any more yelling at ice cream or at least nothing that involves swearing.

Patton walked into the kitchen to find vigil eating ice cream and a big mess in the kitchen.

“Don’t ask?” Virgil said. “I’ll clean it up later”

“Okay then” Patton sat down he had his vet textbook and began reading about how to take a cat temperature lets just say it wasn’t pretty.

“So how was your day Patton,” Virgil asked Patton close the book.

“Okay Dr hill was being a meanie today she must have had a bad day today”

“From what I hear she must be having a bad day every day”

“Well, that might be true. Today she said the f would 7 times”

“Sounds like a fun day”

“Yeah not really,” Patton said, “how was your day?”

“Besides the hold ice cream thing not to bad”

“Fucking roman needs to chill” Virgil jumped a little. His soulmate didn’t curse that often and to be honest he forgot about the whole link most of the time.

“Soulmate?” Patton asked

“Yeah he cruising out roman again”

“Does he ever swear about anything besides roman?”

“Yeah once he gives a long rant about a professor for not caring about global warming”

“Wow sounds like your soulmate is smart”

“Yeah but that all I got from him you know lots about yours and how dramatic he can be”

Patton giggled “yeah he seems over the top life with him is going to be something”

Roman was walking from class when he saw a track hit a doggy luckily it wasn’t going very fast but the guy didn’t even stop he just left.

“Hey, fucker watch where you’re going” Roman yelled as he runs over to the dog it was a small brown fluffy puppy. He picked it up the puppy whimpered.

“Don’t worry Puppo there a vet office here for the students to learn I’ll take you to them they will know what to do” Roman didn’t really remember where it was he only knew of the place cause logan took his cat there once. Pulling out his phone he called logan

“Hello”

“Hey, nerd where the vet office?”

“Why you need to go there?”

“Cause someone ran over a dog not really the time to tell to where is it?”

“building 500 right by the stem library”

“The the library you fell asleep in right?”

“Yup”

“Okay thanks, nerd”

Roman carried the dog to the vet luckily it wasn’t too far. He walked into the building and took a look around there was a girl sitting in the front desk

“Hello how can I help you”

“Hey I saw some douchebag hit this puppy with his car”

“Poor guy well you’re in luck it slow so you should be seen shortly.”

Roman sat down and soon was called back he followed the cute guy to the back

“Okay what seems to be the problem with this little guy”

“I saw someone hit him with a car”

“Well it a good thing you brought him to me” Patton give the dog a look over

“Well looks like this little guy got off luckily nothing is broken only bruised. He should rest tho. And not be running around till he feels better I can give you some painkillers for him since he will be sore for a while. Sadly we can’t keep him here do you think you can take care of him at least till you find someone to take him or his owner?” Patton said Roman looked at the sad little puppy in his arms. Logan was not going to like that

“Fuck Logan yeah I can take care of him” roman said

“Fuck logan yeah I can take care of him,” THe voice inside Patton’s head said

“Shit my soulmate is hot and kind” Patton all but whispered roman couldn’t make out what he said but then he heard those words inside his head he blinked a few times.

“Wait are you my soulmate”

“Yeah I think so”

Logan was reading a book on his bed, his cat crofters were sitting right next to him. when the door busted open crofters ran away to hid under his bed. Roman come in holding a guy bridal style and the guy was holding a puppy.

“Fuckling roman” Logan said under his breath then louder “okay okay hold on a minute I don’t question a lot of things but this I need an explanation for”

“I found my soulmate!!!” roman looked so happy. “Oh and this guy hit this oggo my SOULMATE is a vet and that how we meet and it was love at first sight and LOOK AT HIM LOGAN HE JUST SO CUTE!!!”

“Okay then,” Logan said putting his book down “glad you found your soulmate but what you plan on doing with the dog?”

“You always focus on the wrong things. We keep him here but logan LOOK I HAVE A SOULMATE AND HE SO CUTE” Patton giggles as roman spun around.

After a long talk about the dog that was interrupted by roman showing off Patton and gushing about him, they agreed to keep the dog till they could find an owner for him. Roman and Patton name the Dog luckie.

Roman and Patton have been dating for 4 months now. Logan and Virgil had seen each other because of it but haven’t really gotten to know each other. It was one night when they all were watching a movie at patton’s and Virgil apartment. Virgil had gone to make popcorn when all of a sudden you hear from the kitchen

“FUCKING CORN AND THIS FUCKING BAG CAN’T DO IT JOB. LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKER JUST CAUSE YOUR THE PERFECT MOVIE SNAKE DOES NOT MEAN I WON’T DROP YOUR ASS FOR SOMETHING LESS COMPLEX. I HAVE FUCKING TRAIL MIX IN THE CABINET.”

Patton sighed “sometimes I think the universe just hates him”

Logan was shocked Virgil come back with a bowl of trail mix and sat down next to Logan. Who couldn’t process that his soulmate was sitting next to him.

“What’s his problem?” Virgil asked

“IDK NERD what doing on?”

“Fuck off roman” Logan said and Virgil froze and looked up at him.

“Can I?” Virgil asked Logan knew what he was asking and nodded. Virgil got closer to him and lean in. Logan meets him part way and they shared their first kiss.

“WAIT WHAT THE FUCK??”

“Awwwww”


End file.
